An Ending
by AwakenDreams
Summary: If a man could pass through Paradise in a dream, and have a flower presented to him as a pledge that his soul had really been there, and if he found that flower in his hand when he awake Aye, what then? Anzu Centered possible Couples in side


An: first this is a semi dark fic, written a while after Atem goes in the after life. Couples are Het but I am not saying which but one couple. JouxMai is a must and that's all you get. It's an Anzu centered fic but no not all of the guys will be chasing after her, but just so you are for warned this is not a Seto x Shizuka Atem x Anyone. he is long gone and will not be in here. Rebecca x Yugi

Then the possible ones are

Yugi x Anzu

Seto x Anzu

Honda x Shizuka

Otogi x Shizuka

Yugi x Shizuka

Mokuba x Rebecca

Isis x Rashid  
Shadi x Isis  
Pegasus x Isis

While some are unlikely in that list, I have no idea this will be written when the mood hits me. It will hopefully have some humor, plus the more reviews I get the more I am willing to write so enjoy. (Also Evils of an Elevator are kind of in the same universe as this, )

PS: It starts with the ending, read AN at the end to understand.

_"The happiness of life is made up of minute fractions - the little, soon forgotten charities of a kiss or a smile, a kind look or heartfelt compliment."_  
**Samuel Taylor Coleridge**

_An ending yet it is only the beginning._

Don't they always say, this isn't the end but a beginning? That death isn't all that bad, but it just opens new doors? New doors to what; I could only assume before. Why can't people see death is the end and it always will be? Why do they have to add glory to death? Look at it, its ugly, digesting, and repulsive.

Now someone once told me it's the way you die that could make it beautiful. Death… Beautiful? can it ever be… Beautiful? I nearly collapse from laughing at him. Then again he is the type of person to love death and cause it along his marry way.

Here I am, thinking about that- that thing! I don't know what in hell to call him. I have someone better to think of. I will give you three clues; proud, noble, and had a stick eight feet up his ass and could never in a million years tell if a girl likes him or not. Oh wow, that gives you a few choices to pick from doesn't it? Nope you don't get hair or eye color that would be way to easy.

You know, I will miss him not sure if it would be the same the other way around. My chest is really hurting now and it's hard to breath. Sadly for some odd reason I can think straight right now and not be freaking out. Maybe the people I hang around so much are affecting the way I think. Come on this whole duel monster crap, Seto Kaiba, Malik, Battle City, Yoako Tenma, and finding out Yugi's Alter Ego's past can take a toll on a person's sanity levels. Yup I am utterly off my rocker.

Yes, in a way I was dying the moment I met him ever since then parts of me accepted this future. The more I got to know him, the more I got into his crazy life, and the more I fell in love with him slowly but surely more of me died. The danger I faced it was nothing to the pain in my heart. In the end soaked with tears, my soul dead as well as my mind. All I needed was for my body to die.

Oh wait you think I killed my self now don't you? Naw that's not in my personality lets just say as I made friends I made a few foes that were all too happy to give me that push. I fell easily into their trap; hell I knew it was a trap. Come on have a little faith in my thinking ability here, I am not as clueless as everyone likes to think. You want to know how I got into this mess. Maybe later after this pain stops, god it hurts so much now. Come to me good old friend, where are you darkness? Why aren't you here to numb this fucking pain! No calm down, calm down getting worked up in your last moment of life is what they want.

Last moments of life, that's hard to think about with this pain in my chest. I can't feel my feet or legs any more. At lest those are numb, it's not so bad really dying and all. I wish it wouldn't drag on for so long though, I wish….

_I wish I wasn't going to die._

_I don't want to die._

_Someone, save me oh god._

Like that's going to happen, god I sounded so weak there! Mmm I could feel my lips twitch into a smirk, maybe I have another personality or something. Another me who wants to die, possible I think. I mean Yugi had a dead dude in a puzzle taking over his body why not me?

_I want air right now so badly._

Sorry about this my mind is going into survival mode here; I mean how can I even get air? My hands are bound by hand cuffs, and I can't move my feet or legs. I am submerged into water and my time is almost up. Just have to wait for that wonderful mind numbing darkness to dawn itself upon me.

_But I want to live._

Stop it already! Let me do this mind, stop… stop trying to give me hope!

_Some one anyone… save me please._

Stop it… stop it alright please… don't do this don't make me crack in these final moments!

_Please…_

That was when the darkness' gently but large arms took me into his grasp. The pain in my chest was reducing but the plea in the back of my mind only screamed out. Over and over again it begged to be saved; I wasn't ready to die no matter how much I used to think I was.

**A week before**

Anzu sat on a bench located in the local park. She was here a lot ever since they got back from the ordeal with the other- Anzu stopped herself in mid thought and finished the ordeal with Atem and his past. The girl was at a fork in the road unsure what, where, and how she was going to live her life any more.

Atem was her inspiration, she loved the way he held himself, the way he talked, and some of the smaller cute mannerism he had. She loved everything about him, but that love was only one sided. It wouldn't have worked out no matter what Anzu tried. In reality they were from two very different worlds, one that belonged to the dead and one that belonged to the living.

So Anzu put her love in a box deep within her soul, locked it, and then threw away the key. As to get over this empty feeling inside of her soul; she took to long visits to the park and soaked in the final rays of the sun. Every day she would do this; watch the sunset mix with the blue and turned shades of yellow, red, and purple.

With a heavy sigh, the high school girl stood and began to leave the park the sun had finished its turn for today. It was the moon's duty to light up the night sky; Anzu always did like it better at night anyways.

The others expressed their concern but it fell on deaf ears. Anzu skillfully covered it up with smiles, and cheerful sayings. Yugi should have and most likely felt worse then I did, Anzu reasoned inside her mind. After all Atem was much more to him then to me anyways they had a great bond, her mind reasoned once more.

Still the bitter darkness of the night always seemed to comfort this young torn girl. It calmed her emotion that raged on inside of her. Little did she knew, this week was going to get a lot worse and everything she knew, believed in, and thought was true would be torn apart piece by piece.

Anzu weaved back and forth between the people still walking at this time of night. The walk between her house and the park was about 20 minutes. Not to mention the sun set an hour ago and Anzu was just basking in the light of the full moon. After a few minutes Anzu felt the hairs on her arms stand up on end, at first her logical mind reasoned it was the chill in the air. That is until she could sense a pair of eyes on her, quickly her pace was doubled. Was someone after her? Who would want to even follow a normal high school girl?

No, Anzu your not normal you been through to much to fit in with the normal kids. A rather bitter voice scolded her for that thought. Of course Anzu wasn't your typical high school student any more; it all changed that day Atem saved her. Everything about her changed even her soul well maybe that was a bit dramatic in saying. That was how Anzu felt some times. Like something deep within her was changing or changed already without her knowing or blessing.

It scared the shit out of her.

With a sharp turn Anzu rounded the corner of her street, and she could still feel its eyes on her. Why? Why me? Were they after Atem? Or maybe it was some insane rival of Jounochi's? Then again it could be Malik after some sort of revenge, or his other personality suddenly took over or broke out of Atem's seal. Anzu's mind raced with the impossibilities. However in her world they were far too possible; little did she know something else would happen that would lead to her demise.

She heard them a few paces behind her. They were heavy and maybe it was the paranoia but she could feel the vibration of the concert as the predator took each step. Her legs willed her to run, make a break for it however her mind was in the mist of rational thought. Don't run it commanded her, speed up but do not run. So she did as her mind willed but the body fought back. The legs yelled run, uses your legs run and girl! The mind however kept the legs in check. It was a battle that felt like it lasted for years, but only seconds past.

The thing behind her began to pick up its own pace, that's when the legs won. Without any sign or signal Anzu broke out into an all out run. Her fine tone legs carried her swiftly down the street and left what ever thing that followed her in their dust. Nothing could catch her now nor could anything stop her until Anzu reached the safety of her house.

She needed a vacation, thank god for Golden week. Tomorrow was the final day before the start of Golden week; just a project to work on and that was it simple. Anzu hoped she was paired up with Yugi or at lest Honda or Jounochi. It was to be a week long project where you explore different career advancements. Go and talk to shop owners, your partner's parents, research your own ideal job and so on. They were to be in their 12th year this year and these sorts of things were to always think about. Of course Anzu knew her job, and planed to follow it, nothing would stop her. Nothing.

Anzu leaned against the locked door and panted slightly. As soon as she reached the safety of her home, relief rushed and cooled her hysteria. She knew no one was home, and thus would re-check all the locks and make sure the home was secured.

The Mazaki's was a family that saw little of each other however the love was there. Both her mother and father were what you call Sharks of the business world, and they wanted their daughter to follow in their step. That was not her dream; she wanted to be on stage and often got called a drama queen by her mother. Thus why they put a blocker, she had to support herself or else no New York for you, but a nice highly rated business school.

Of course Anzu would prove them wrong, and they finally gave up on that dream. However it did not mean when she was older and they were ready for their summer home in Fiji she wouldn't give up on dancing and join the CEO club. They would most likely con her into it, or force her to date other young CEO's to spark some interest. Hell they even tried to push the idea of her with the CEO of Kaiba Corp, which did not fly so well. Anzu refused to talk to them for two days straight, until they admitted to her that would be a bad couple. (didn't stop them from still thinking it was a good idea)

The brunette moved swiftly around the house to check and double check all the locks. Since the time she was kidnapped by Malik, Anzu beefed up the security system at home. It was nothing like Kaiba's her mind assumed, but it would keep out anyone unwanted. Her Mother thought she was overly paranoid and tried to talk her out of such changes, however her father relished that fact. While she was in the process of creating the new system to over ride her father's old one she found herself praised.

Then again, it was also an escape. Work only gave her memories of Atem, every thing she did only gave her bitter sweet memories. So she did something totally unrelated to the person that had her heart, and for the first time in months Anzu found her mind off said person.

With a few clicks on a wall key pad, everything was checked and worked the way it should. "Good, now I can actually get some sleep tonight and not worry about some Loon trying to kill me…." Anzu paused for a moment and laughed to herself. I mean if any loon it would be out for revenge on Atem or Yugi… right? Her mind thought for a second, Anzu felt another sting of paranoia. The happy married couple hadn't called in over two days; the Mazaki's flew to American for a deal. Could it be her father's own paranoia started to pass onto his child? Could some angry competitor her father ran out of business be after them or her? Could her father be dead at this very moment or barely alive?

With a few sharp inhaled breaths, the young teen simmered down her thoughts. Impossible, who would want to kill her parents much less herself? Her father worked in the shadows of bigger business; no one knew what he did. No one would ever know, that was they lived; even if they had a ton of money you would never be able to tell. They lived like every other middle class person, and enjoyed this life. A normal life, at lest for the most part.

Her father would never know the true danger, his only child faced so long ago. Nor would he understand, it wasn't meant for people outside their group. Anzu liked it that way; she would carry those memories and tell no one.

Slowly the girl made her way to the upstairs rooms, and then into her own. With the soft click of the door Anzu dove into the pillows and blankets. Sleep came shortly after and so did the promise of school the next morning.

_**AN**: what do you think? Anzu is still pretty torn up about Atem leaving yadda yadda yadda. Did Anzu die? Well you will have to read everything will come full circle around chapter 6. All I ask from you the reader is to review I would like 60 reviews by chapter 6 so ten reviews before chapter. So please if you want to see this fic finished review?_

_Also this is not a voting fic, but i just listed what i thought i might write in. Honestly i am not sure how I am going to bend it to, i am evil like that_


End file.
